La Profecia Del Tiempo
by Nao-Yggdrassil
Summary: DRAMIONE Mejorado ¿que pasaría si draco hubiera tenido una hermana gemela? ¿y si ambos hubieran sido partes de una gran profecía que involucraría la vida de todos sus amigos y enemigos a la ves? Mal summary. por favor lean.


_Notas del autor: Harry Potter no me pertenece._

Draco x hermione

**La profecía del tiempo**

1º CAPITULO: Prologo.

Una joven de cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos grises, se adentraba en la salva con bastante desesperación. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos a medida que se adentraba en el bosque. Pero la joven no iba sola. De su mano un pequeño niño de 6 años, con el cabello tan rubio y unos ojos grises como los de la joven.

El niño trabo saliva mientras se aferraba a la mano de la joven. Parecía asustado, no sabía que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Mama que esta pasando? –pregunto el pequeño mirando a su madre, quien seguía corriendo.

-calla drake.

-pero mama…

- sin peros drake. Solo continúa corriendo. Pronto nos reuniremos con mione y draco…

Drake frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada. Siguió corriendo junto a su madre hasta que sintió como esta se detuvo.

-¿que sucede? –pregunte este

-llegamos…-murmuro la rubia sonriendo con alivio al ver una joven castaña bastante familiar- ¡mione¡Aquí estamos!

- ¡marle¡Drake¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! – Les grito esta en tono de molestia, sobresaltándolos a ambos - ¡No saben lo preocupada que me tenían! Los regañaría pero no hay tiempo…vengan, síganme…- dicho esto se adentro en una cueva que estaba bastante camuflada

- a mi también me da gusto verte hermione…- dijo en un susurro la rubia, para continuación adentrarse en la cueva de la mano de el pequeño drake. – ¿hermano?

-no, el conejo de pascuas –murmuro el rubio chico, sentado en el suelo con varias heridas en la cara y brazos – ¿es que acaso me veo tan mal que ya ni me reconoces¿Perdí mi belleza por estas heridas? –Dijo esta vez con tono lastimero-

-¡tío draco! –Grito de alegría y jubilo el pequeño, lanzándose encima de draco ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre – ¡¡estoy tan feliz de verte!!

- yo también estoy feliz de verte drake – dijo draco poniendo 2 de sus dedos en la boca del menor- pero guarda silencio. Que no queremos que nos descubran…

-¡aha! – asintió energéticamente el pequeño -

-vaya malfoy…-murmuro marle para continuación hablarle a hermione – ¿donde están los demás?

- no lo sabemos con exactitud. Tu novio desapareció hace bastante tiempo, aun no vuelve.

-rayos…espero que este bien…y…bueno, tu sabes quien. ¿Donde esta?

- no tengo idea. – respondió suspirando mione- y créeme que no me gusta el no saber algo…

- eso es mas que obvio –sonrió draco – ratón de biblioteca

-¡draco¡Prometiste dejar los apodos! …¡hurón!

- ¡hey!

- ¡ya paren¡Parecen niños pequeños! –les regaño marle, aguantándose la risa al verlos-

- ¿que paso con la tía ginnny y la tía luna? – pregunto drake

- weasley y lovegood fueron a buscar sobrevivientes. Aun no sabemos nada de ellas.

Se formo un silencio incomodo. Todos, salvo el pequeño drake, sabían lo que eso significaba. Justo cuando draco iba a romper el silencio con otros de sus comentarios, Una explosión se escucho muy cerca de la cueva. Asiendo que los 4 se sobresaltaran.

-¡¿que fue eso?! –pregunto marle, abrazando contra si a drake -

-mierda…nos encontraron. ¡Mione deben salir de aquí! – hablo draco, parándose y empuñando su varita

-¡¿que¡¿Estas loco¡No te puedo dejar solo¡Te mataran! – le grito hermione – ¡me quedare contigo¡Y no me importa lo que digas draco lucius malfoy¡Me quedare si o si!

-¡¿pero que estas diciendo granger¡Tienen que salir de aquí! –dijo esta ves mas enojado el rubio, mirando desafiante a la castaña -

-¡cállate malfoy! Digas lo que digas me quedare…

- ¡pero…!

- no te preocupes por nosotros draco…-hablo esta ves marle- sabes que hermione no se ira sin ti. Yo y drake nos adelantaremos.

-pero marle…

-¡no te preocupes¡Estaremos bien! –Dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz- ¡somos malfoy¿Recuerdas hermanito?

-je…-sonrió el rubio- tienes razón. Váyanse rápido. Antes de que los encuentren…-dicho esto le beso la frente a marle y luego a drake – se cuidan…

-adiós hermanito –le sonrió marle, para luego voltearse hacia hermione- me lo cuidas, eh?

-claro. Como siempre –sonrio la castaña ante la mirada enojada del rubio – cuídate marle –dijo esto dándole un abrazo -

-eso haré….

-adiós drake. ¿Cuidas a tu madre si? …-dijo dándole un abrazo mione-

-¡si! –dijo feliz el pequeño. Ignorando el peligro que corría.

Una ves terminadas las despedidas, marle y drake se adentraron nuevamente en el bosque. Justo en ese momento unos mortifagos hacían acto de presencia frente a draco y hermione.

-mione…

- dime draco….

-si no sobrevivimos…

-¡no digas eso!

-si no sobrevivimos….te amo.

-...- hermione se quedo sorprendida un momento, para después sonreír ampliamente – yo también te amo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Marle nuevamente se hallaba corriendo por el bosque junto a su hijo. Esta ves sin ningún rumbo fijo. Solo con un objetivo claro. _Huir_

-mama…

-…

- mama…

-…

- mama…

- ¡¿que quieres drake?!

-…no me siento bien…

-…- justo en ese momento se percato de que el niño tenia las mejillas mas sonrojadas que de costumbre – por merlín, no…-dicho esto le toco la frente a su hijo- ¡estas ardiendo! OH mi dios que haremos ahora…

La rubia tomo al niño en brazos y siguió corriendo por el bosque. No podía distraerse. _El estaba cerca. _

Siguieron corriendo, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que se detuvieron al ver a 2 figuras muy conocidas tiradas en el piso.

-hay no… ¡luna¡Ginny!

Marle corrió hacia ellas para tratar de auxiliarlas, pero nada pudo hacer, _se habían ido_.

-…mama… ¿porque la tía luna y la tía ginny están mirando al suelo? Si recibieron un avade kedabra… ¿no debería haber caído boca arriba?

- les pudieron haber dado de espalda hijo…

- … ¿y si no fue así?

-…y si no fue así….acabamos de caer en una trampa.

Y efectivamente, en menos de lo que canta un gallo fueron rodeados de mortifagos. Marle apretó contra si al pequeño quien miraba a su madre asustado.

-entréganos al niño, malfoy. –hablo uno de ellos

- ¡nunca¡Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

- je…veo que ya adivinaste el resto del plan. –contesto prepotentemente otro de los mortifagos

- danos al niño traidora.

- yo no soy una traidora…simplemente no soy como ustedes…

- …eres una mierda de malfoy. Tú, tu hermano, y tu patético padre.

- ¡no hables mal de mi padre!

- ¡calla! Crabble, encárgate de ella.

- ¡parkinson tu no tienes que hacer esto¡Tienes todo un futuro por delante! – le grito desesperada la rubia

- ¡que te calles¡Crabble mátala de una ves! –ordeno colérica la ex - slytherin.

Crabble obedeció a pansy, y se puso delante de marle

-despídete malfoy. – sonrio con malicia crable

-…-poniendo a su hijo detrás de ella- …te arrepentirás…

- ¡ja! Eso nunca.

-¡avade kedabra!

Dicho esto, de la varia de crable salio una luz verde, tan cegadora que obligo a todos a cerrar sus ojos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hola! Pues aquí yo, re-escribiendo el fic "profecía del tiempo". Les informo que el próximo capitulo será un racconto de lo que paso antes de este momento, empezando por el primer año en hogwarts. Esta historia es 100 Dramione.

La verdad creo que me quedo mejor ahora. Espero les halla gustado. Y dejen review por favor, así sabré si tengo que mejorar algo y si esta bien así.

Se preguntaran quien es marle, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

Y quizás se preguntaran donde esta harry. Pues eso también lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

Nos vemos. Dejen review!


End file.
